The present invention relates generally to the field of illuminated dial devices.
As evidenced by the above-noted prior art patents, a variety of arrangements have been disclosed for illuminated position indicators to identify the operating position of the shift lever, particularly at night time or during times of low visibility. While the known arrangements are generally effective for the purpose, it has been found that the presently known arrangements are not entirely satisfactory and include inherent undesirable disadvantages.
According to the present invention, it is proposed to utilize a fixed light source from a light bulb which is easily accessible for service, replacement, and the like, and which will avoid connection wire breakage which is characteristic of arrangements having movably mounted light sources. An important feature of the present invention is that the light source is arranged to provide general illumination of a light transmitting dial containing symbols or characters representing the various operating positions of the shift lever. The selected shift lever position is prominently identified and distinguished from the general illumination of the characters or symbols by utilizing a unique lens arrangement for producing an intensified light beam for illuminating the position characters or symbols respectively as the shift lever is moved from one position to the other. Additional prominence may be provided for the respective position indicating characters or symbols by utilizing a tinted lens that will project a concentrated light beam spot of a different color through the selected position symbol, thereby making it more distinguishable and recognizable with respect to the other symbols.